BA017
Synopsis Yazmyne and Dante walk from the Pokemon Center and arrive at the Cerulean Gym. Dante says that Yazmyne didn't do any last minute training this time and Yazmyne says she wants to be relaxed for her match. Dante asks which Pokemon she plans to use. Yazmyne says that Bulbasaur will definitely give her an advantage. Since it's a Water-Type Gym, there will probably be a water battlefield, which won't bode well for Spinarak. She was thinking about using Pidgey but doesn't think that Pidgey wants anything to do with her, so she'll also use Butterfree, whose Stun Spore will be very helpful. With that said, Yazmyne enters the gym where Misty and the Sensational Sisters have been awaiting her. '' ''Misty officially welcomes Yazmyne to the Cerulean Gym, as they prepare to have their gym battle. Daisy offers to referee the match and declares the battle will be two on two. Dante sits in the stands with Violet and Lily. Yazmyne leads the battle with Butterfree. Misty responds with her trusted Corsola. Yazmyne makes the first move and commands Gust, but Corsola is also a Rock-Type, rendering the attack nearly useless. Misty then shows Yazmyne a "real" attack with a barrage Rock Blast. Butterfree uses Confusion on the rocks and fires them back onto Corsola. Butterfree follows with Gust, which bears more power and pushes back Corsola. Misty orders Recover, causing Corsola to recover from all the damage it received. Butterfree blankets Corsola with Stun Spore paralyzing it. Butterfree attacks again with Gust and Corsola is blown back into the water. After a few seconds, Corsola bursts out of the water and strikes with a powerful ans super-effective Head Smash. Butterfree and crashes into the water unable to battle, and Dante weeps a little for the fallen Bug-Type. Yazmyne asks how Corsola recovered from Sun Spore and Misty says that waters washed away the spores. Yazmyne recalls Butterfree and Corsola feels heavy recoil from Head Smash. Yazmyne selects Bulbasaur as her second Pokemon. Bulbasaur begins the battle with Razor Leaf, but Corsola jumps into the pool, dodging. It then utilizes Recover, healing most of the damage it took from Butterfree's attacks and the recoil from Head Smash. Corsola then jumps out of the water, launching Rock Blast, but Bulbasaur negates the attack with Razor Leaf. Corsola then goes headstrong with Head Smash. However, Yazmyne will not allow Misty to end the battle quickly Bulbasaur wraps Corsola with Vine Whip, effectively stopping the latter's attack. Bulbasaur then reels in Corsola quickly while bombarding it with Razor Leaf. The attacks are doubly super-effective, which Corsola cannot handle, rendering it unable to battle. Misty commends Yazmyne for her more straightforward battle with Bulbasaur. It's what's required to beat a recovering tank like Corsola. Misty recalls Corsola and sends Politoed into battle. Politoed jumps into battle clapping and dancing. Misty asks her Politoed to stay focused, and the Water-Type puts on a semi-serious face. '' ''Daisy begins the match. Yazmyne orders Razor Leaf. Politoed jumps into the pool dodge. Misty orders Surf. Politoed glows and summons a large wave from the pool water and rides it. Bulbasaur jumps back onto other watery platforms. Yazmyne orders Vine Whip. Bulbasaur extends his vines and snatches Politoed, stopping the Surf. The waters die down and Bulbasaur keeps Politoed hoisted before striking it with a barrage of Razor Leaf. Misty orders Double Slap. Politoed grabs Bulbasaur's vines and reels him up. Both of them airborne, Politoed issues a series of powerful slaps. Misty tells Politoed to finish their combination with Power-Up Punch. Politoed's fist glows orange and he pounds Bulbasaur into the water. Politoed then lands on a platform and glows a little, and Misty explains that all of Politoed's attacks become a little bit heavier when Power-Up Punch lands. Yazmyne calls for Bulbasaur. A pair of vines grab onto one of the platforms. Using the platform as a counterweight, Bulbasaur throws himself into the air. Yazmyne compliments Bulbasaur on his ingenuity and commands Razor Leaf. Politoed is showered in razor-sharp leaves before diving into the water. At Misty's command, he makes another wave of Surf. Bulbsaur is caught in the wave as he descends onto another platform. Yazmyne is quick with her commands too. While underwater, Bulbasaur releases Razor Leaf, blasting Politoed out of the water. Misty tells Politoed they are going to use Yazmyne's strategy. Misty commands Focus Blast, and Politoed sends a light blue orb of energy to Yazmyne's Bulbasaur. The orb strikes the water or a big impact and splash. Bulbasaur survives. '' ''Dante thinks to himself that Yazmyne will have to end the match quickly. Bulbasaur has been taking mosty Water-Type and Fighting-Type attacks, which are weakened by Bulbasaur's dual Grass/Poison typing, but the weak attacks will eventually deal heavy results. When Politoed lands on a platform. Misty commands Power-Up Punch. Politoed jumps into the water and swims at high speeds with its fist glowing orange. Yazmyne tells Bulbasaur to stay put, but Bulbasaur is a little nervous. When Politoed jumps out of the water and attacks, Bulbasaur closes his eyes, but Yazmyne tells him to keep them open and use Vine Whip. Bulbasaur releases his vines and when he opens them Politoed's fist has been caught. Misty reminds Yazmyne that Politoed has two hands and commands Power-Up Punch. Yazmyne tells Bulbasaur to hold on as he takes a direct attack to the head. Bulbasaur grits his teeth and begins to hoist Politoed into the hair and swings him around. An excited Yazmyne commands Razor Leaf and a dizzy Politoed is stuck by Bulbasaur's leaves. It crashes into the water unable to battle. Daisy makes the call official and Yazmyne earns the Cascade Badge. Misty awards Yazmyne her badge. After gym battle, Misty asks on things that she could improve with her Pokemon. Yazmyne says she's still a rookie, but Misty values all insight from trainers. Yazmyne believes that Politoed's Double Slap was really fast, but Politoed could drop the attack and learn another if Politoed can generate the power of Power-Up Punch into both arms at the same time. Then Politoed could use the two Power-Up Punches with the speed of Double Slap, and with each successive strike, Politoed would become incredibly strong. Misty is impressed by such detailed advice. She admits that her Pokemon is left handed and Politoed just learned to generate Power-Up Punch on his right hand. Misty says she'll take such advice into consideration. ''Misty then asks Yazmyne if she can give advice. She explains that Yazmyne and Bulbasaur tend to use moves that keep the opponent at a distance with creative use of Razor Leaf and Vine Whip. From the battle they just hand, such tactics are very effective for them and they have learned to really trust each other. However, it s clear that Bulbasaur is not used to taking hits from physical moves because of those tactics because it flinched a little and hesitated when Politoed came in with Power-Up Punch earlier. She remarks that their trust was still strong in the end, but Bulbasaur should be ready to battle in close range if his long range strategy fails. One last thing, Misty advises Yazmyne to go to along Route 16. There is a fisherman who rents fishing rods and Yazmyne should try to catch a Water-Type. Daisy tells Yazmyne she saw her winning the Viridian City Contest, and a Water-Type would be a great addition to her Contest arsenal. Yazmyne denies being a Coordinator and begins considering which Water-Type she might like. '' ''Later, Dante asks Yazmyne why she didn't have Bulbasaur use Leech Seed in the battle. Yazmyne takes a deep breath and admits that she forgot. '' Major Events *Yazmyne battles and defeats Leader Misty, earning the Cascade Badge Characters Human *Yazmyne *Dante *Misty *Daisy *Lily *Violet *Referee *Civilians Pokemon *Bulbasaur (Yazmyne's) *Butterfree (Yazmyne's) *Corsola (Misty's) *Politoed (Misty's) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Gym Battles Category:Battles Ablaze